1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a coding and decoding method and a system thereof; in particular, to a coding and decoding method using patterns and a system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the technology involved in coding and decoding has been widely used. The 1-D bar code, the two-D bar code and even the micro-code have become common. However, the technology involved in coding and decoding the 1-D bar code, the 2-D bar code and even the micro-code is always limited by the focal length of the sensor, which further limits the decoding accuracy when decoding within a short distance.
On the other hand, the currently used technology of decoding the 1-D bar code, the 2-D bar code and even the micro-code is also often limited by the resolution of the sensor. In other words, only when the resolution of the sensor is larger than the resolution of the bar code, can the bar code be recognized. Moreover, during the code recognition, if the sensor is tilted, the decoding accuracy would be decreased because of the sensing error.